


Will You Say It?

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Terra has always wanted to hear his partner say those three little words.





	Will You Say It?

 

It was a cold night in the Land of Departure, everyone snuggled up warm in their beds; everyone except Terra. The man had other things keeping him warm. 

 

Naked, pale, thin legs wrapped around his also bare waist. The body beneath him was flushed, burning with bliss. Terra leaned down to kiss swollen lips while thrusting into the body at a slow pace. They kissed back, wrapping their arms around the man's broad shoulders. 

 

Terra broke the kiss but still remained close to smirk. Amber eyes narrowed, they pulled an arm back to push the man’s face away. A blush appearing on theirs, “Don't look at me like that,” the voice cracked. Terra chuckled, taking the hand then kissing it, “What's the matter Vani? You embarrassed?” Vanitas could hear the teasing in the man's voice. 

 

“Just hurry up and cum already.” Terra shrugged his shoulders and began moving at a faster, harder pace. Vanitas covered his mouth, he never did like moaning, he thought it made him look weak. 

 

“Are you gonna say it tonight?” 

 

Seeing Vanitas’s pale skin reddened from the heat between them, his body suit gone, and his smooth hair clumped with sweat, it was bliss.

 

Vanitas’s eyes narrowed as sunk his teeth into his hand, drawing blood. That was a no. As Terra pounded away at his insides, he came. Terra thrust once more before coming and collapsing on top of him.

 

The next morning Vanitas was nowhere insight, that was typical of him. Terra pushed himself off the bed, got dressed and left his room. 

 

As he was walking down the hallway, he thought to himself,  _ “Man I'm hungry, need to pee too...still got some time before my training session with Ven.”  _ As he turned around, he was pushed into a corner. “What the hell?!” “Shut up.” Terra looked to see amber eyes piercing into his soul. 

 

He watched the teen drop to his knees, “Thought I'd be...generous today and do this for you.” The teen pulled down the brunette’s pants and underwear. Terra put a hand on his head, “Vani I don't think that's a good--” The amber eyed teen smacked the hand away and began sucking the man's cock. 

 

He couldn't deny, it felt good. He threw his head back and moaned,  _ “This isn't good,”  _ he thrusts himself into the teen’s mouth, he glares but continues to suck.  _ “If I piss on him he'll kill me! But...dammit he's so hot…”  _ Vanitas bobbed his head, he knew the man was close when he would ball his fist. Vanitas removed his lips from the leaking cock, he stroked it with a smirks on his face, “Wow you're about to cum over a little blow job? Pathetic.” 

 

Terra held back an insult. Vanitas giggled and flicked his tongue over the slit, smirking up at him. That was it, with a throaty groan, thick beads of semen decorated his pink tongue. He swallowed it. With a chuckle he pulled away and stroked out the last few jets of cum. When he thought the man was finished, he kissed the tip of his penis. 

 

A stream of thick, hot urine hit the teen’s cheek. He immediately jerked away. Terra fully emptied his bladder on the spot where the teen no longer was. The brunette looked at the teen, his face red with embarrassment.”Vanitas I--” “Shut up.” Terra blinked, “But I--” “What did I just say?” He stood to his feet. 

 

Terra was shocked when the teen didn't kill him but instead kiss his cheek. “If you're into that kinda thing just warn me next time, alright you freak?” His face heated up more, “Vanitas I swear I'm not--!” He was silenced by the teen’s soft, wet lips. 

 

The teen broke the kiss and began to walk away, leaving Terra with his pants around his ankles. “Hey Vanitas!” the teen looked over his shoulder, “I love you!” Vanitas stopped. He stood with his back to the man. He took a deep breath, then started walking again. Terra sighed, pulling up his pants and underwear. 

 

As he walked out the corner, a small unversed, Vanitas told him these things were called Floods, came running over to him. He knew it wasn't hostile so he didn't summon his keyblade. Kneeling down he saw the Flood was holding an envelope. “What's this?” He took it and by the time he opened it the creature disappeared. 

 

Inside was a letter, reading it, all he could do was smile. It was simple and to the point. 

 

_ “Care about you too idiot.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do more things with Terra and Vanitas since they're one of my favourite ships. Please comment below letting me know if I should make like a little mini series with these two.


End file.
